When Lightning Strikes
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: AU ending. What if Hiccup and Toothless didn't make it back up from the ocean? How would this affect history, and the future of Berk? Now, Hiccup has to face his most dangerous enemy yet, who now has complete control over Berk.
1. Drowning

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Riders of Berk.

* * *

**This is something I had in mind for a long time, but only now had set to paper. I'm not sure about the results, please review! Constructive criticism is accepted. If this isn't as good as I would like it, I will it as a one-shot. If not, I'll find time to continue. Starts at the near end of 'When Lightning Strikes', from Riders of Berk. **

* * *

"…But it's not going to stop this lightning from destroying Berk!"

There were angry mutters at Hiccup's statement. "How can he prove it?"

"What is he talking about?"

"It's the metal!" Hiccup raised the metal staff in the air, wincing when lightning struck. "The lightning is hitting the metal! Just think about it." He challenged as some of the Vikings continued to grumble. "We never had a lightning storm like this until we put up those perches, that statue, right? And they're all made of _metal_!"

Mildew scoffed, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "Oh, ba!" He spat. "You never heard of anything so insane?"

Hiccup ran over to where Toothless was perched, and gestured animatedly to the fried metal bits sticking out like a metal rake. "Y-you see?" He asked, raising the tail so that it was visible to others, "This is where the lightning struck Toothless. On this connecting rod…this metal connecting rod!"

Seeing the Vikings continue to grumble, Hiccup continued desperately. "Look, if you don't believe me, I can prove it!" He ran to where Astrid and Stormfly were waiting, and hopped behind Astrid. "Fly me up."

Astrid obeyed, flying him up to the ship's mast. As Hiccup leapt off onto the mast, Astrid fixed him with a worried look. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Sure?" He hesitated. "Uh, that's a strong word. It's really more of a hunch." Seeing her hesitant expression, he shooed her away. "I'll be fine! Go!"

Down below, Gobber frowned at the boy. "Oh boy, here he goes again." Only Stoick, who was beside him, could hear this, and he nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't make it easy." He called to his son. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up at the darkening sky in apprehension, but didn't back down. This was going to save Toothless. "You'll all see for yourselves!" He flinched as another lightning struck through the air, and held up the metal rod, putting it close to the mast. "When I attack this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lightning will be drawn to-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as the lightning struck down on the metal rod, and he let out a grunt of pain before going unconscious, and falling into the ocean.

"Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed, watching his son fall, and helpless to do anything else.

Toothless, however, acted quickly. Forcing the metal band around his head back, he spread open his wings, releasing himself, and diving after Hiccup, going in-between Gobber and Stoick, shrieking out in fear for his master.

"Son!" Stoick shouted again, but received no response.

As the minutes passed, and no sign of either dragon or trainer came up, the Vikings began to mutter anxiously amongst themselves. Stoick looked down, ready to dive in, before Gobber put out a hand. "Stoick-"

Stoick pushed Gobber away. "Hiccup!"

"Stoick!" Gobber yelled at his friend. "If they don't come up, then what about you? What if _you_ don't come back up? Who's going to lead the Village?"

Stoick hesitated, and then fell to his knees as he watched the murky depths of the water, reflecting his mood and the sky above. Astrid was already running to the edge, and there she dropped down to her knees beside the chief.

The other teenagers ran to the scene, looking around for Hiccup, sure that he had fixed the problem.

But when they saw no sign of him, they themselves began to panic.

Mildew gloated. This was the perfect opportunity. "Do you not see? The boy has defied Thor, and the dragon has as well!" He raised his arms. "And now, Thor has punished both of them for defying him! Do you not see?!"

The Vikings muttered anxiously amongst one another once again as even Bucket and Mulch frowned in confusion. Astrid stood up, her voice ringing clearly in the crowd. "No! Hiccup was right!"

Mildew made to push her aside, but she stood firm. "Take away the metal stands! And the statue! Give them a week! If they do not stop, then do what you want! But Hiccup's right! Remember?"

There was silence, before Hackadee Hofferson, the father of Astrid, stepped forward awkwardly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Astrid." His voice was warning now.

"No!" She shrugged out of her father's grasp."Please! Just listen!"

Gobber stood up. "Listen to the lass! If not, then…" He drifted off, looking at the dragons with only the slightest apprehension.

Mildew scowled, and stomped away.

* * *

The ocean was silent, the waves calm and perfect. Then, without any warning, something bubbled from beneath the silent waves, and a dragon's head poked out. He looked around, still carrying his master by his shirt, and dropped him on the sand.

Toothless frowned as he looked around. What happened to the people? His brethren, the dragons? The docks? There was some wood here before, where the humans used their ship, but now it was gone!

He looked up, seeing some dragons above. Knowing that he was helpless to fight them without his friend awake, he ducked down low, and moved silently.

Hiccup groaned as he opened his eyes, peering into the green curiosity-filled ones of Toothless. "Bud?" He rubbed his head, now sitting up properly. "Where are we?"

He looked around, eyes wide. The Village was eerily empty. There was no sound of life anywhere.

He looked at his friend, who was staring between him and the dragons above in apprehension. Hiccup looked at Toothless' tail, and understood immediately. He frowned, and looked around. Strands of discarded weapons, pouches and chests lay all over the sand, turning the formerly clean light brown into a messy wasteland.

He grabbed at a pouch, and grabbed the broken tip of a dagger, cutting the pouch open, all the while keeping to Toothless' side.

When he was done, he grabbed some of the other broken metal rods, and using another discarded pouch as a make-shift glove, turned to Toothless, letting him spit fire on the metal rods so that he could meld it with the metal rods connected to his tail.

Wrapping the leather around the rapidly cooling metal rods, Hiccup smiled in satisfaction, before standing up and crouching down immediately. "What happened?" He asked, but he only received a croon in response. "C'mon. We'll see if there's anyone in the Village."

They moved quietly, avoiding any dragons, before Hiccup ducked behind a large charred building, eyes wide in disbelief. "Outcasts." He whispered to Toothless, who looked just as stunned at the dragons that were currently being chained and that were leading the Outcasts.

They moved on further, where they soon reached the Training Arena.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Gods." He murmured to himself.

Stoick, looking old but still strong as ever, was facing against a Monstrous Nightmare, his sword drawn. Other leaders, like Oswald the Agreeable, Big-Boobied Bertha, and Thuggory of the Meathead Tribe were standing to the side, looking worried.

And the one who was standing on the top, watching the battle below…"Alvin." Hiccup choked out.

The Outcast leader was standing proudly at the corner smirking at the battle. He was standing next to the cage, looking smug as he turned to…"Mildew?!" Hiccup choked out once more. He should have known. After all, Mildew hated the dragons.

"What's going on here, bud?" Hiccup murmured once more, before he saw Stoick, with a weary resignation, sink his sword into the neck of the Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon writhed once, twice, and fell still.

Hiccup felt sick to his stomach, but looked as Alvin stomped out, Savage next to him and blowing a rather large horn. As he did so, many villagers, not all from Berk, came scurrying into the centre of the Village, where Alvin stood proudly.

Suddenly, he felt a cool blade to his neck, and cursed silently. He had been careless.

He turned, eyes wide, even as he met the eyes of an Outcast and Berserker. Toothless snarled, but Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' snout. They had to fins out what was happening.

As Alvin was shouting something into the crowd, Hiccup and Toothless were led silently to the back of the crowd, where the other Outcasts were standing behind their leader. Alvin turned in annoyance as Savage tapped his shoulder. "Um, Alvin?"

"What is it?" He snapped. Everyone turned to the Outcast as he turned.

"There's someone, or some_ones_ here."

Hiccup and Toothless were shoved to the front.

Gasps were heard from all around, and mutterings began to start. Alvin looked around, furious. "Silence!" They continued talking. This time, he stomped his foot. "SILENCE!"

Everyone obeyed this time, staring at the green-eyed boy and the legendary Dragon, who snarled at anyone who stared at him, making them avert their eyes and turn back to Hiccup. A middle-aged woman shoved her way to the front, and Hiccup's heart nearly stopped.

There was no mistaking that blond hair, blue eyes dark with worry, that determined look in her eyes, and the glare she shot the Outcasts. "Astrid." He breathed out silently. The woman gave him a small yet shocked smile.

Alvin plodded forward. "Well well well. If it isn't the dragon conqueror."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, keeping his facade on. No use panicking now. "How many times must I say it? It's dragon _trainer_, um, what was it? Al. Right. Al."

There were a few snickers and snorts from both sides of the crowds, and Alvin snarled, keeping everyone quiet, leaning his wickedly sharp sword onto Hiccup's neck, ignoring the fact that Hiccup didn't even flinch. "Hiccup."


	2. Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

Chapter 1:

_Alvin plodded forward. "Well well well. If it isn't the dragon conqueror."_

_Hiccup rolled his eyes, keeping his facade on. No use panicking now. "How many times must I say it? It's dragon trainer, um, what was it? Al. Right. Al."_

_There were a few snickers and snorts from both sides of the crowds, and Alvin snarled, keeping everyone quiet. "Hiccup."_

Hiccup faced Alvin, fists clenched tightly, though his expression remained impassive. Toothless growled beside him, but stayed put when Hiccup put his hand out. He had no idea what was going on, but he would listen to his rider, the only thing that hadn't changed.

A Monstrous Nightmare roared from behind them, and it took exactly that moment for Hiccup to decide what to do.

Shrugging himself out of his captors' grip, he ran over to Toothless, and got ready to fly, before turning to the crowd and flying dangerously low, causing most of the Vikings to duck on instinct. Hiccup's eyes scanned the panicked crowd for one person…

There.

Astrid was at the corner, eyes watching him in amazement.

Without hesitation, Hiccup flew to her, landed quickly, gestured for her to get on, and when she got on, took off, narrowly dodging some arrows from the crossbows.

Flying up where the sky was still blue, Hiccup cursed that fact, and flew even higher, before the grip on his waist grew even tighter, and he suddenly remembered that Astrid wasn't used to going this high, since her Nadder had refused to.

He flew lower, searching for a place to land, before sighing and forcing Toothless to land where the Cove had formerly been, but was now barely concealed from sight: the trees were all burnt down, leaving a charred and black landscape.

What had Alvin _done_ to Berk?

He turned to Astrid as they landed, and examined her closely. She looked confident, as always, but her skin was paler, hair was shoulder-length, and her face was filthy. Gesturing to the thankfully still clean lake, Astrid smiled in what seemed to be embarrasement as she leant down and started to wash her face off.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked as she stood up, face finally clean. "What happened to Berk? How did it change so quickly?"

Her eyes gleamed sadly. "Hiccup, you fell into the ocean. We all thought you were dead."

Hiccup started, nearly jumping away from Astrid in shock. "What? But-But I was-was-" He stuttered, not sure what to say. "I was only gone for a few hours."

"Hiccup, we thought you were dead for what, 16, 17 years?" Astrid gently put her hand on Hiccup's, even as he froze.

"_16_ years?" He looked at Astrid's hand, for the first time noticing the ring that was sitting on her finger. Astrid noticed, and sighed sadly.

"Hiccup, times changed. When you…drowned, Stoick had no choice but to place Snotlout as chief. Then…you know."

Hiccup made a face. "_Snotlout_?"

"Hiccup." Astrid chided him. Hiccup raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, but _Snotlout_ of all people?" Astrid sighed.

"Trust me, you have _no_ idea."

Hiccup smirked, before it faded. Now the girl that he loved dearly was currently married to his cousin, the world's biggest jerk, and he was too young to do anything to stop it. "Then what happened?"

"Snotlout did reasonably well trying to rule the Tribe, but then…" She sighed again. "Alvin and the Outcasts attacked. With dragons."

"Yeah, how _did_ they attack with dragons?" Hiccup asked, frowning. "I noticed some with them."

Astrid's eyes darkened. "Mildew." She spat the name out like it was a particularly vile taste in her mouth. Hiccup sighed.

"Why is that not a surprise?" He asked the sky sarcastically, but frowned upon seeing the dragons above, starting to patrol the island once more. Toothless growled, as if in agreement to his anger, before he turned, head cocked towards the burnt and charred woods.

Hiccup sighed. "Look, Astrid, we need to free the dragons. Maybe if we can get the Vikings back on them and-"

Astrid shook her head. "No. They're all too petrified to rebel. Many tried, and were punished. They wouldn't dare."

"Then what can we do?" Astrid felt a warmth spreading throughout her when she heard the word 'we'. Hiccup wouldn't be going and risking his life recklessly like that.

Astrid louvered her voice. "There was some talking going on from trader Johann."

Hiccup frowned, but gestured for her to continue.

"We heard that there was a person, a dragon tamer, like you, that could help us. We only saw him once, on this _immense_ dragon a few years ago." Hiccup nodded slowly.

"So if we can find him…"

"We can get help from him."

* * *

**AN: A guess anyone about the 'Dragon Tamer'? :P Next chapter will take longer to post. **


	3. Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating earlier…my life is kinda busy right now…Thanks SO much for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_"We heard that there was a person, a dragon tamer, like you, that could help us. We only saw him once, on this immense dragon a few years ago." Hiccup nodded slowly. _

_"So if we can find him…"_

_"We can get help from him." _

Toothless suddenly let out a warning growl, still facing the charred remains of the forest, and both Hiccup and Astrid turned abruptly. Astrid grabbed a twig from the floor, and turned to Hiccup sadly. _Looks like we're _not_ going to go together_.

Hiccup seemed to share the same thoughts as he shook his head. "Astrid, we're-"

Astrid shook her head sadly. "No. I'll hold them off, get their attention. Find the dragon tamer."

The dragon trainer frowned. "No. I'm not leaving you here."

"Then find him. Find him, and then return to help us. I'll spread the word. Get people ready for you."

Hiccup frowned. "What about Alvin?"

Astrid sighed. "Look, Hiccup, go." They turned back as footsteps and voices grew louder. "Stay safe." She pecked him on the cheek, and pushed him towards Toothless. Reluctantly, Hiccup saddled up.

"Are you sure? We could go together."

Astrid shook her head. "I'll stay here. If no one gets them ready, they'll panic."

Hiccup sighed, seeing the logic of it and yet wanting to deny it. "I'll be back soon."

"I know you will."

Astrid watched as he whispered something in Toothless' ear…and then they were off into the sky, which was only now beginning to darken. She smiled, knowing that now, they wouldn't be caught as easily as night fell around them.

She turned, stick in her hand. As the men came out, all carrying weapons, she let out a battle cry and charged at them.

* * *

Hiccup only looked back once as he flew off with Toothless, and smiled as he saw Astrid charge fearlessly, moving the branch as if it was her battle axe.

"C'mon, bud." He whispered into his companion's ear. "We've got work to do."

Toothless nodded, and moved on ahead, the hastily put together tail fin limiting his speed. However, he gave two more strong flaps of his wings, and was soon out of sight from Berk. "What do you think happened, bud?"

Toothless crooned in response, also sounding confused.

Hiccup sighed, but then focused on what Astrid had said. "Ok, then, according to Astrid, there is an _immense_ dragon with a trainer that has only been seen once and heard from from trader Johann, and we need to locate him or her in order to reclaim Berk."

Toothless growled, sounding frustrated, and Hiccup patted his side. "Don't worry, bud, I feel the same." He sighed. "Just a normal day in our lives, eh?"

The Night Fury concentrated on flying, while Hiccup looked around. "Hey! I see an island over there!" Toothless turned to where Hiccup was pointing, and nodded in understanding as he turned that way. "C'mon, bud. Maybe there'll be someone there that could help."

They landed not too soon after, with Hiccup stepping off the dragon's back, before walking slowly, Toothless beside him and just as cautious, gravel crunching under their feet before Hiccup froze, feeling a blade at his neck.

How on earth had he _not_ heard whoever it was coming?

"Who _are_ you?!"


	4. Dismayed

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

Chapter 3:

Hiccup turned around slowly, apprehensive. What he saw when he turned around was _not_ what he was expecting. "_Fishlegs_?!" the blonde boy squeaked in alarm, dropping the weapon immediately.

"Hiccup!" the blonde boy looked like he was having trouble processing the information. "But-but-but you _died_! We were there and everything!" Slowly, other Vikings came out from underneath rocks everywhere, watching their supposed leader and this boy with his _dragon_! in amazement.

Hiccup smiled, relieved to see one of his friends still alive, and escaped. "Well, me and Toothless woke up on the shores of Berk a few hours ago, but we-"

"You were on _Berk_?" Fishlegs asked incredulously, eyes wide with amazement. "_No_ one goes to Berk and returns alive, or escapes for that matter. You _do_ know that there is now a big bounty over your head, isn't there?"

Hiccup gaped. "How on earth could Alvin travel so fast-" he sighed, understanding immediately. "The dragons."

Fishlegs nodded, sighing as well. "Mildew managed to teach Alvin and the Outcasts how to tame the dragons, and there were _so many_. They had all the good ones: The Skrills, the Monstrous Nightmares…about everything in the Book of Dragons except for the _Night Fury_." he pointed at Toothless, who growled.

"How'd you escape?"

"Long story." Fishlegs smiled wearily, before beckoning to a Viking woman to come up. "Hiccup, Melvina. Melvina, Hiccup. Hiccup, this is my wife, and Melvina, this is my friend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

* * *

Hiccup stared at the red-headed woman closely, the name sounding familiar, before it clicked. "_Melvina_?!" He asked incredulously.

Melvina blushed, turning as red as her hair. "Hi Hiccup."

"You're Fishlegs' _wife_?!" He asked, before turning to Fishlegs. "No offence."

Fishlegs huffed, though in a joking matter. Suddenly, Toothless growled, and they looked up to see a Monstrous Nightmare soaring in the skies above them, partially hidden by thick clouds.

"We should go down." Beckoning to them, Fishlegs opened a secret hole underneath a rock, and let the others climb in, before climbing in himself and sealing the gap.

* * *

Hiccup sipped the brew that Melvina had cooked up, listening to Fishlegs talk about how he escaped, before he returned to the topic at hand. "Fishlegs." the Viking turned.

"Yes?"

"Listen, have you heard of a 'Dragon Trainer' in the mountains?"

Fishlegs nodded, displaying his surprise. "Why? And how'd you know that?"

"Astrid told me." At this, Fishlegs winced.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I mean, Snotlout and Astrid-"

"It's ok." Hiccup quickly reassured his friend. Frankly, this was one of the last things out of his mind at the moment. The top two were: How on earth did Alvin manage to take down the whole Archipelago, and could the 'Dragon Trainer' in the mountains help?

"Ok, so the Dragon Trainer is known as one that lives in the mountains. Alvin has only ever met him once, and had paid for the price, with his hook. You saw it?"

Hiccup nodded, shuddering. He had wondered where it had come from.

Suddenly, Melvina straightened up. "You should sleep." She told Hiccup, who nodded slowly, feeling sleepy. Something was telling him to wake up, and he immediately stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"Fishlegs? Melvina? What was in that stew?" He asked, before collapsing onto the ground, Toothless following not too soon after.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long wait…I'm just evil to Hiccup, am I not? (Cackles madly)…anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
